What We Become/Issue 57
Adam and Allen did the only thing they could do, they ran. The large herd of zombies began invading the parking lot and cut off a complete route to the car. All they could do was force it go around. Adam and Allen ran around the plaza buildings and stopped for a few seconds to make the sure herd was following and it was. Adam spotted Clarence running down the alley behind the plaza as him and Allen followed closely behind. "Hey! Stop!" Adam yells. He fires off a shot to get Clarence's attention. Clarence looked back at them. Fear was evident through his facial expression. He turned his head back around and continued to run. "That little bastard" Allen muttered as they continued to run. A few zombies cut them off as they rounded another corner. One zombies lunged for Adam and he barely manages to dodge it. "Fuck" Adam says to himself. He lifts his gun and shoots the zombie in the head. Clarence takes the opportunity to run faster as he rounds another corner. Adam and Allen run as fast they can as they round the same corner to keep up. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly found Jack in the back of the house kicking around the soccer ball and pretending as if someone was blocking the imaginary net between the two trees. "Hey Jack, you having fun back here?" she asks. "No" Jack admits. "I'm bored, when is Adam coming back?" "Hmm, I don't know. Soon I think. Him and Allen had to make sure Clarence got somewhere safe" she replies as she sits on one of the lawn chairs. "You want to play with me?" Jack asks in a hopeful tone. Lilly ponders this for a moment as she is currently as high as a kite. "Sure" she replies and gets up off the lawn chair. Anything to keep the kid happy and to keep his mind off the dangers of the world. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Clarence arrives at the truck. The herd is all the way across the parking lot, rounding the building. Clarence smiles to himself and opens the truck door. He attempts to hotwire it. It was a trick taught to him by Glenn. "Fuck, damit" Clarence yells as he attempts to hotwire the truck. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff trips over the ball by accident as he laughs uncontrollably. Jack was the whole thing with confusion while Karen, Lilly, Morgan, Frank, Theresa and Derek all laugh at him. The group has all agreed to play soccer with Jack, but they are all currently high. "Uhh, what's wrong with him?" Jack asks as he turns to face Lilly. "Oh, umm...nothing" Lilly says with a smile. She laughs again as Jeff stumbles back the house. "I think I'll have a nap, see you all later" he mutters. Jack stares as he walks away before turning to face Lilly again. "Come'on tell me Lilly" Jack begs. "Don't worry about it Jack, it's an adult thing" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Clarence finally manages to hotwire the truck. He stands beside it in triumph. "All right, finally!" he yells. The sound of loud footsteps behind him cause his heart to beat faster. He slowly turns around as Adam and Allen run up to him and raise their guns. "Where the hell do you think you're going" Adam asks. Clarence throws his hands up in self defense. "Oh, god no! Please don't kill me! I wasn't g-going to leave w-with out you guys, I w-was just scared!" he pleads. "Bullshit. You were going to steal our truck and you know it! Now step away from it!" Allen yells as he puts his finger on the trigger. Clarence flinches with Allen put his finger on the trigger. He keeps his arms raised in the air and slowly backs away. "I-I swear. Please!" Clarence begs again. "You're on your own now. Keep backing away!" Adam tells him. Clarence slings his back over his shoulder and makes a quick lunge for the open car door. Allen pulls the trigger and the bullet flies through Clarence's head. Clarence's lifeless body falls to the floor, limp. Allen stands in shock at what he just did, whether it was the fact that he pulled the trigger or the fact that he got a clear headshot. Zombies come around the corner and head toward them. Adam looks behind him to see the zombies. He holsters his gun and runs up to Allen. "Come'on the biters are back, we have to go" Adam tells him. "R-right. Let's get the fuck out of here" Allen replies. The two jump into the truck and drive off. Adam looks in the rearview mirror to watch as the zombies eat away at Clarence's corpse. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam drives the truck down the country road. They pass several farm houses along the way and a few zombies encountered earlier who now switch directions and follow them. Allen observes the country land as they drive fast down the road. "I never wanted to do it again.." Allen says. "Pardon?" Adam asks. "I never wanted to do it again. Killing someone. Whatever the situation, self defense, protecting my property from assholes like Clarence. I never wanted to do it again. It felt easy this time, easier then last time and that's fucking scary.." Allen says. "I know what you mean. Sometimes you go to do what you go to do. Don't let it bother you, just move on and try to avoid doing it for as long as you can. It should never feel easy" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam pulls the truck over into the parking lot of the farm house. Adam and Allen step outside and walk around back where everyone greets them. "What happened?!" Lilly asks when she notices blood on both Adam and Allen's shirt. "I thought I said to come back okay you guys..." "Well..." Adam gulps. "I have biter blood on me. I wasn't bitten, one of them lunged at me and I shot it, kind of got blood on me in the process..." "We got attacked by zombies and Clarence tried to steal our truck, that's how I got my blood. I was forced to you, y'know...kill him" Allen says finishing Adam's sentence. "Oh.." Lilly replies. Adam notices her blood shot eyes. He notices everyones blood shot eyes besides Jack. Jeff comes walking out of the house slightly stumbling. "Hey buddy!" Jeff yells. "No way don't tell me..." "Yeah. Found it in Carleton Place. Clothing shop. Must've been someones stash" Morgan replies. Adam grins. "Want some?" Morgan asks. "After a day like today. I could use a joint" Adam replies and walks back to the farm house with them. "What's a joint?" Jack asks. "Oh well...don't worry about it Jack. Adult stuff" "What? But that's what Lilly said!" Jack complains. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Clarence' 'Deaths' *'Clarence' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #58.' Category:Issues